


Vacanze romane|Римские каникулы

by StupidRacoon



Category: AS Roma, Football RPF
Genre: AS Roma - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Football, Italy, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Pre-Slash, Roma | Rome, Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidRacoon/pseuds/StupidRacoon





	

Согретый ласковыми солнечными лучами Рим утопал в закате, провожая уходящий день. Стефан медленно прогуливался по узким улочкам, которые были увешаны бельевыми веревками, напоминая гирлянды. Парень очень торопился, но при этом успевал дарить свою белоснежную улыбку проходящим мимо горожанам. Он находился в «Вечном городе» всего три месяца — его перевели из филиала компании в центральный офис, а до этого Эль-Шаарави жил и работал в Милане, где уже были успешно налажены его личная жизнь и карьера. Настолько успешно, что теперь он не наблюдает с небольшого балкончика, всего усыпанного цветами, за медленно засыпающим провинциальным городом, держа в руках бокал восхитительного вина, а с интересом разглядывает улицы столицы, проходясь по ним. Стефану тяжело далось решение о том, чтобы покинуть родной дом и оставить некогда любимую девушку. Она отказалась ехать в Рим, а он не счел это серьезным поворотом в их жизни. Пара распалась, и теперь парень был полностью сосредоточен на работе.

Через некоторое время Эль-Шаарави оказался в странном, но удивительно притягательном месте — возле бара, спрятавшегося в узком столичном переулке, до которого еле-еле доносился шум машин. Стефан лишь коснулся пальцами идеально гладких деревянных перил лестницы, ведущей вниз, как его внезапно захлестнуло чувство волнения — страх оказаться лишним на вечеринке нового коллеги нарастал с каждой секундой.

— « _Глупо, Стефан, глупо бояться_ , — убеждал себя Эль-Шаарави, спускаясь все ниже, — _ты здесь только недавно. Все еще наладится_ ».

И, вдохнув полной грудью, парень толкнул дверь бара, где его тут же радушно встретил хозяин вечеринки. Раджа пожал руку новоиспеченному товарищу и широко улыбнулся:

— А вот и наш новенький пожаловал! Проходи, наслаждайся вечером в хорошей компании. Кстати, не желаешь чего-нибудь выпить? — Наингголан уверенно направился в сторону стойки с горячительными напитками, жестом предложив Стефану последовать его примеру. Парень, недолго думая, отправился за Раджой. Бармен зазвенел бокалами, и «огненная вода» полилась в красивые прозрачные стаканы.

— Ну, как тебе, Стефан, — Наингголан взял свою порцию, — нравится здесь, в Риме?

Эль-Шаарави неуверенно пододвинул другой бокал и, встретив взгляд Раджи, ответил:

— Эм… Да. Милан хоть и законодатель мод, а здесь все же столица. Здесь больше возможностей, больше простора действий… А, знаешь, — парень прервался, — спасибо тебе, что пригласил. У меня тут совсем нет знакомых.

— Можешь считать, что теперь мы друзья.

Итальянец округлил глаза.

— Вот только не надо делать вид, что ты весь такой бедный и несчастный. Ты классный парень, к тому же мы отлично сработались  — Наингголан стал вертеть бокал в руке, разглядывая, как жидкость медового цвета плещется на дне, — и я хочу, чтобы рядом со мной был такой человек, как ты.

Уголки губ Стефана непроизвольно поползли вверх, и Раджа заметив это, приподнял бокал и произнес:

— Ну, за это и выпьем.

— Выпьем.

Эль-Шаарави еще долго не мог решиться оторваться от бара, чтобы присоединиться ко всеобщему веселью. Он мирно сидел на стуле, разглядывая гостей, и наблюдал, как хозяин вечеринки перемещается по залу, успевая с каждым перекинуться хотя бы парой слов. Наингголан удивлял парня своей общительностью, открытостью, юмором и жизнелюбием. Ему еще никогда ранее не приходилось работать под началом абсолютно не зацикленного на работе человека. Все свои мысли Стефан щедро приправлял все новыми и новыми порциями виски, что плохо сказывалось на рассудке итальянца. Для Эль-Шаарави вечер стремительно подходил к концу — музыка стала невыносимо громкой, в глазах темнело, а дышать практически не представлялось возможным — казалось, что вентиляцию отключили, и помещение погрузилось в вакуум.

— « _Черт возьми, что за мальчишка? Он весь вечер не спускает с меня глаз._ — Недоумевал Раджа, опустошая очередной бокал и окидывая взглядом нового друга, — _Кажется, он совсем пьян… И чертовски привлекателен_ ».

Оттянув ещё на секунду нахлынувшее наваждение, Наингголан направился к Стефану:

— Пойдем со мной, — кивнул парень в сторону двери и взял итальянца под руку.

Эль-Шаарави слабо качнул головой и, не сразу узнав бельгийца, поплелся за ним. Оказавшись на улице в свете оранжевых фонарей, Раджа прислонил парня к стене, пытаясь привести его в чувство, слегка хлопая ладонями по щекам, но тот окончательно перестал себя контролировать. Воздух казался тягучим — он попадал в легкие так медленно и лениво, словно был жидким. Стефан медленно опустил руки на лицо бельгийца и притянул его к себе прежде, чем тот догадался о намерениях парня. Но Раджа не то что бы был против, он и сам не заметил, как прижал Эль-Шаарави к стене и впился в его губы. Больше ничего не отделяло реальный мир от мира иллюзий в котором оказались эти двое — все смешалось в одном большом оранжевом круговороте, в котором были еле различимы черты итальянца, сладкий тяжелый запах его парфюма и кожаные белые сидения автомобиля.

Наингголан очнулся только утром, лежа в просторной постели отельного люкса. Он снова прикрыл веки, наслаждаясь последними секундами покидающего его сна, как вдруг резко подскочил и огляделся — ничего не выдавало присутствия кого-либо другого. На мужчину сразу напало чувство какой-то подавленности. Ему казалось, что после вчерашнего он встретит свое утро вместе со Стефаном, но тот, видимо, сбежал гораздо раньше, чем бельгиец открыл глаза. Раджа вздохнул и медленно потянулся, воспроизводя в голове события минувшего вечера:

— « _Не следовало так напиваться и лезть к мальчишке_ , — думал мужчина, — _но, черт возьми…_ »

Наингголан медленно поглаживал пальцами виски, пытаясь вспомнить ещe что-нибудь из прошедшей ночи, вычленить хотя бы пару кусочков событий, произошедших несколько часов назад, но в голове было пусто, а ушах шумело, словно в жестяном ведре. Бельгиец притянул лежащую рядом подушку и почувствовал еле уловимый аромат, в котором сразу узнал парфюм Стефана. Наингголан сам до конца не понимал, действительно ли он что-то почувствовал, или ему лишь хотелось так думать. Вдохнув еще раз, он раздраженно повертел головой. Этот терпкий запах никак не хотел пропадать, он лишь сильнее действовал на рецепторы, заставляя Раджу отложить подушку обратно и выйти на балкон в поисках свежего воздуха. В течение следующего получаса мужчина собрался и покинул номер, а девушка на ресепшене лишь растерянно посмотрела ему в след, когда поймала летящие в нее ключи.

Пресловутое утро понедельника никогда не сулило ничего хорошего, а это прямо-таки заранее заготовило парочку фокусов. Во-первых, Наингголан еще никогда не спал с мужчинами. Во-вторых, они не сбегали сразу после этого. А, в-третьих, это не был его новый подчиненный. Раджа оправдывал себя как мог, пока преодолевал расстояние от отеля до кофейни, откуда тянулся потрясающе аппетитный запах. Бельгиец потягивал бодрящий напиток, сидя на плетеном кресле и рассматривая практически пустую Пьяцца де Куирити. Пора было уже отправляться на работу, но прежде надо было подобрать подходящие слова для встречи со Стефаном. Пока Наингголан шел по улицам, он пытался придумать, что скажет итальянцу, но внезапно забыл обо всем, когда на горизонте возникло невысокое здание кремового цвета — оно прекрасно вписывалось в общий облик этого города, ничем не выделялось, состояло из тех же распространенных трех этажей и из уймы комнат, в которых умудрялся поместиться целый офис. Рим поражал своей многоликостью, смесью прошлого и настоящего. Когда попадаешь в этот город, он кажется тебе добродушным и обаятельным сухим старичком, на светлом лице которого много-много морщинок — трещины на домах вердепешевого цвета и цвета мягкой карамели. Но стоит лишь заглянуть в его душу — зайти в любое здание, что ты встретишь на пути, и внутри окажется вовсе не выставка древних артефактов или музей истории Римской Империи, а внутри окажется молодость. За маской старика умело прячется юнец, стремящийся к знаниям, любопытный, озорной и бесконечно веселый. Жизнь никогда не покидала этот город. Жизнь ловко прячется от палящих солнечных лучей и лишь изредка лениво выглядывает, чтобы убедиться — она действительно вечная. Вечная, как сам Рим.

Раджа быстро поднялся по ступеням к дверям своего кабинета. Сидевший за небольшим столом и что-то печатающий на компьютере человек поприветствовал мужчину. Он настолько сосредоточенно колотил по клавишам, что даже не поднял глаз на пришедшего начальника.

— Бруно, новенький не появлялся еще? — Наингголан остановился перед кабинетом.

— Стефан? Нет, не видел его, — протараторил бразилец, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— Не делай вид, что работаешь, — бросил Раджа прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь, — утром в понедельник после вчерашней вечеринки.

Перес растерянно убрал руки с клавиатуры, а бельгиец скрылся за стенами своего кабинета. Он просидел там до самого вечера, периодически справляясь у бразильца, не приходил ли Эль-Шаарави, но каждый раз получал отрицательный ответ. За целый день в руках Раджи так и не побывал ни один лист документов, он не подписал ничего из принесенного ему Бруно. Наингголан лишь задумчиво смотрел в окно, ожидая, что из-за угла соседнего дома выйдет Стефан, и он услышит его шаги по каменным ступеням. Но нет, итальянец так и пришел на работу, не позвонил, не попросил отгула. Раджа мог бы его уволить, но ведь он сам виноват в том, что сотрудника нет на месте, а руководство, слава Богу, уже не интересуется, как проходят дни новичка. Минут за десять до конца рабочего дня бельгиец сел за стол и в ящике откопал тоненькую папку с именем Эль-Шаарави. Мужчина открыл ее на первой же странице:

— Вия деи Кристофори 71, — прочел Наингголан, проводя пальцем под адресом, — должен успеть до того, как стемнеет.

Раджа вышел из прохладного автобуса и направился вниз по улице. Он напряженно вглядывался в вывески и указатели, ожидая, что где-то совсем рядом окажется нужный ему поворот. И вот Вия деи Кристофори — не очень широкая улочка с довольно уютными домишками, где проживало по несколько семей. Довольно бюджетный, но приятный район на выезде из столицы, выдержанный в тех же теплых тонах, что и центр «Вечного города», понравился бельгийцу, но он все же предпочел бы собственный дом маленькой квартирке с соседями за стеной. Мужчина прошел мимо вывески бара «Криптон», отметив про себя, что мог бы здесь остановиться в случае неудачного исхода разговора со Стефаном. Наконец-то подойдя к дому номер семьдесят один, Наингголан осмотрел его фасад, стараясь найти на окнах хоть какую-то зацепку. Но стекла лишь отражали пылающий закат, ослеплявший бельгийца, когда тот поднимал глаза. Раджа опустил руку на гладкую медную ручку и без усилий открыл дверь, оказавшись в общем коридоре. Каменные ступени лестницы, находившейся левее, вели на второй этаж. Бельгиец сразу же направился туда, вспомнив, что итальянец хвастался своим балконом. Не успел он преодолеть последнюю ступень, как одна из дверей отворилась и оттуда вышел Эль-Шаарави.

— Стефан, стой! — сразу окликнул его бельгиец и в ту же секунду оказался у порога. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой!

Парень не скрыл своего удивления, однако, несколько раз кивнув, жестом предложил Наингголану войти. Закрыв за собой дверь, итальянец отодвинул чемодан с прохода и проследовал на кухню, где предложил место своему гостю.

— Чем обязан твоему визиту? — Поинтересовался Эль-Шаарави, не поднимая на мужчину глаз. Парень был приятно удивлен, но и одновременно напуган — он никак не ожидал появления бельгийца в своем доме, надеясь уладить все на расстоянии.

— Ты не был сегодня на работе, — прохрипел Наингголан, во рту которого пересохло от волнения.

Парень сомневался еще несколько секунд, но затем все-таки выпалил:

— А я перевожусь обратно в Милан, — итальянец достал из ящика стола какую-то бумажку, — вот заявление. Я хотел бы вернуться на прежнее место как можно скорее.

Раджа пробежался глазами по листу несколько раз, мысленно повторяя строчки «прошу перевода в миланский филиал», после чего резко скомкал бумагу и бросил белый шар на пол:

— Ты никуда не поедешь.

Стефан удивленно взглянул на мужчину.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что мы, два взрослых адекватных человека, не сможем прийти к компромиссу?

Эль-Шаарави молча уставился в пол.

— Неужели я настолько тебе неприятен? Неужели все было настолько плохо, что сейчас ты пытаешься сбежать? Черт возьми, зачем ты тогда все это начал, чтобы вот так закончить? — Не унимался Наингголан.

— Потому что мне было действительно хорошо с тобой, — тихо произнес Стефан, — но у тебя жена, дети… Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты стал моральным уродом.

Раджа совершенно потерял дар речи и теперь не знал что ответить — он ведь правда был в миллиметре от того, чтобы потерять все, что у него было. И ради кого? Ради мальчишки, которого он знает три месяца. Мужчина подошел к Эль-Шаарави вплотную и провел рукой по его волосам:

— Я глупец. И я могу делать со своей жизнью все, что захочу. Но ты не порти свое будущее — у тебя прекрасные перспективы, тобой довольно руководство… — Наингголан смотрел в глаза Стефана, — а я… Я уже моральный урод, и ты ничего не сможешь исправить.

Бельгиец осторожно приблизился к губам парня, ожидая его ответа. А тот притянул Раджу к себе и поцеловал, словно делал это в последний раз.

Ничего не нарушало стоявшей в комнате тишины. Даже звезды не тревожили этот покой своим ярким сиянием, кокетливо прячась за еле различимыми на ночном небе облаками. По улице проходили единичные прохожие, допоздна засидевшиеся работяги или только начинавшие свой вечер тусовщики, но и они не могли растоптать это хрупкое равновесие. Эль-Шаарави взглянул на электронные часы, стоявшие на комоде:

— Почти десять, — прошептал он, вновь положив голову на грудь бельгийца, — тебя ждут дома…

— Прекрати, — так же еле слышно отвечал Раджа, — мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем…

Мужчина замолчал, потому что те слова, что он хотел произнести, требовали смелости, которая таяла с каждой секундой. Дождавшись, когда стены снова поглотят все звуки и тишина вернется в комнату, Наингголан, сильнее прижимая к себе парня, произнес:

— Стефан, я люблю тебя.

Итальянец грустно улыбнулся. Так и не дождавшись ответа, через несколько минут бельгиец снова провалился в сон.

Эль-Шаарави открыл глаза. В комнате все еще было темно, и только первые лучи восхода еле-еле просачивались в крохотную квартиру на окраине Рима. Парень, кинув взгляд на часы, убедился, что у него достаточно времени, и повернулся лицом к Радже. Он положил ладонь на щеку бельгийца и начал медленно водить большим пальцем по его губам и скулам:

— Какой же ты все-таки красивый, — шептал Стефан, — как жаль, что не мой…

Итальянец аккуратно поцеловал Наингголана, чтобы не разбудить его, и, поднявшись с кровати, сел за письменный стол, подгибая одну ногу под себя. Он долго смотрел в окно, периодически оглядываясь на спящего Раджу, и думал о чем-то своем. Наконец, Стефан решительно пододвинул к себе лист бумаги и взял ручку. Его слабость выдали только дрожащие пальцы, когда итальянец принялся выводить неровные строки.

Раджа проснулся только утром, когда на улице уже рассвело, и солнце безжалостно слепило глаза. Эль-Шаарави рядом не оказалось, как, впрочем, и в квартире. Пройдясь по ней ещё несколько раз, Наингголан заметил, что в доме вообще нет ничего, кроме мебели — ни одежды парня, ни его зубной щетки. Даже холодильник оказался абсолютно пустым. Квартира была одинокая и глухая, будто в ней никто не жил. Мужчина немного растерялся и, уже собираясь уходить, заметил, что в раму зеркала, висевшего в коридоре, воткнута бумажка.Только теперь он начал припоминать, что прошлым вечером в темном коридоре стояло нечто напоминающее чемодан.

Бельгиец до последней секунды не хотел в это верить.

_«Дорогой Раджа!  
Сегодня утренним рейсом я вернулся в Милан. Мое заявление уже у тебя  
на почте. Не создавай себе проблем и, пожалуйста, не приезжай за мной.  
Когда будешь уходить из квартиры — захлопни за собой дверь.  
Стефан.  
P.S. Я верю, что могу все исправить и… я тоже люблю тебя»._

Наингголан хотел, было, смять и этот лист бумаги, но остановился и положил его в карман. Он послушно захлопнул дверь и направился к автобусной остановке. Это утро оказалось куда хуже предыдущего — мальчишка снова сбежал, но теперь уже навсегда.


End file.
